


Close Calls

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Barebacking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from “Adam.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This was done tag style with me playing Ianto and Chad writing for Jack. We were in it for the fun and smutty goodness – so if you’re in it for that too? You’ll love this. Not so much for the super descriptive gay sex? This won’t be your cup of tea.

"What if you're wrong?" He could still see it, still *feel* it, and it certainly felt like him. Sort of it.The images were lodged firmly in his mind, the feeling of the skin beneath his hands, the sense of power in all of it. That was what truly terrified him. "What if  
it is me?" Ianto had always thought he knew himself fairly well, but heaven knew that had been thrown on its ear. First he'd lost Lisa, lost her first to the Cybermen and then to death, and he still wasn't sure which was worse. Then things with Jack... confusing in and of itself. He reached up and rubbed his temples as if that might smudge out the memories that came after.

When did it start? He couldn't pinpoint that, couldn't quite get the sequence right in his mind. Ianto remembered the first time with Jack, how sure he'd been that it was all just pity, just Jack trying to make things right somehow. Yes, he remembered that clearly, and when he reached out and tried to sequence it all, it fall apart and became a muddled mess in his mind. There were those sweet memories, tinged with sadness and then... then the dark streets and terrifying moments where he barely recognized himself. "I did it, Jack... I... remember every bit of it... I remember the... the feeling of it... it was wonderful. Horrible, but... but wonderful..."

"No." Jack, his jaw set with determination, crossed over and knelt before Ianto. He reached out and took his hands, cradling them between his own. "I know you, Ianto," he said, gazing up into his eyes, haunted and sad. "You're not capable of something like that. You can sit here and tell me - describe it in minute detail - but nothing will make me believe you'd ever lift a finger to hurt a woman." Jack could hear his pulse roaring in his ears, as the doubt over Ianto's confession filled him with dread. Not over any belief  
that Ianto was a cold-blooded murdered, but due to the fact that something was terribly wrong with the younger man. //What the hell's happened to him?//

Ianto shivered. It really didn't matter what Jack believed. He knew what he'd done. He remembered it perfectly. Even the warmth of Jack's hands covering his own didn't really take the sting away, and they had soothed away many an ache of the soul before. "Please... lock me up." He wouldn't feel safe otherwise. There was no way around it. Whatever Jack might think, there was something inside him, something he didn't understand himself. "One of the cells... just... for now. Please?" Ianto searched the man's  
face, desperate for understanding, acceptance.

"That's what you really want?" asked Jack, keeping his voice steady even as emotion threatened to break it into two. Although he loathed the idea, he reasoned that if he acquiesced and locked Ianto up it might shock the younger man into seeing reason. "Alright, then." Jack hoisted Ianto out of the chair and manhandled him down to the cells, keeping a firm grip on his arms along the way. "You think you're a killer? I think otherwise. One of us is wrong and it sure as hell ain't me." He opened the door and reluctantly pushed Ianto inside, locking the cell and gazing at the troubled figure behind the glass. "This is wrong, Ianto. You don't belong in there and you don't deserve the hell you're putting yourself through."

Ianto wasn't sure what to say. He felt... comforted. He couldn't hurt anyone, was separated from everyone safely. Between that and Jack's sweet, misguided attempts to brush away the problem at hand, he did feel better, at least as much as he could. Unable to meet Jack's gaze, Ianto wandered toward the back of the cell and sank down onto the cot inside. //We should see about getting better mattresses...// Normally the stray thought might have struck him as funny, but everything felt too overwhelming for anything to seem too terribly funny. Instead Ianto swallowed hard and finally glanced up at Jack to find the man still watching him. "You can't fix this," he whispered, not even sure if Jack could hear him.

"I can if you'll let me," Jack said, folding his arms across his chest. "Let me help you, Ianto." He leaned in close to the glass partition separating him from the other man, his gaze unwavering. Seeing Ianto in such a state was unbearable, and Jack felt his heart  
tearing open that little bit more because of it. //What the hell happened to him?// he asked himself for what seemed like the umpteenth time. //This isn't Ianto... not my Ianto...// "Why are you just remembering this now?" he asked, trying to work out what had triggered something he refused to believe. "Why has it never come up before? Something's not right, Ianto. I can *feel* it."

//Why didn't I know sooner?// Considering how sick he felt, how terrified, Ianto supposed he could have simply been repressing the memories. "Maybe I didn't want to remember... something... something triggered it." His hands shook as he thought of the memories and  
pondered what might have dragged something so terribly up from the depths of his mind. "Jack..." He didn't know where it all came from, didn't have the faintest idea why he was so *sure* that it was all true. "Help me?" What the man might be able to do Ianto had no  
idea, but if anyone could make it right, could fix it all, that man was Jack Harkness. Ianto forced himself to his feet and moved toward the glass, pressing one hand against it.

"Ianto..." Jack mirrored his actions, pressing his hand against the glass so that only the reinforced partition separated them. The anguish in Ianto's eyes and voice, the torment that made barely perceptible shivers course over his body; it was too much for even  
Jack to bear. Before he realized what was happening, he was opening the cell door and striding inside, taking Ianto into his arms and holding him close. His touch was soothing as he brushed long, thick fingers through Ianto's hair, rocking the younger man back and  
forth, comforting him in the best way he knew how. After what seemed like an eternity, he drew back and cupped Ianto's face almost reverently in his hands. "Ianto, I..." Actions speaking louder than words, Jack pressed their lips together in a soft, tender kiss.

Ianto might have pulled away, but he didn't have the strength. Instead he fell forward gladly into Jack's arm, tears streaking his cheeks and wetting the man's shirt as he clung tighter. When Jack's lips finally found his own, Ianto fairly melted. He hadn't realized  
how much he needed the contact until he had it. The tears still flowed, but there was no denying that he felt safer with Jack's arms wrapped tightly around him. He couldn't hurt Jack. Jack was the strongest of them. He had seen things Ianto couldn't even begin to  
guess at, traveled through the world, the universe, through time. Ianto had tried to puzzle it all out, to unravel the mystery that was Jack, but only privately. Jack never warmed to people quizzing him about his past, and so Ianto had never asked. Even when he disappeared and returned, Ianto fought to see it as nothing more than what it was, to accept instead of questioning. Desperately he kissed the man back and clung to Jack's muscular form as if it might anchor himself inside his own mind.

Jack cradled the back of Ianto's head with one hand, while the other pressed itself into the small of the other man's back. He could feel the confusion and pain torturing Ianto give way to a deep, burning need that sang out to him with the desire to be held, comforted  
and cared for. Wanting nothing more than to soothe Ianto's doubts and fears into nothingness, he back the younger man towards the cot, falling forward until their bodies melded together on the threadbare mattress. The deep groans and ragged sighs that issued  
from Jack's lips weren't needed to convey the deep, overriding passion he felt for Ianto. Whatever happened to reduce the man beneath him into a quaking terrified bundle, it didn't nor could it ever stop Jack from aching to be with him. "Ianto," whispered Jack, breaking the kiss to steal a moment to gaze into the other man's eyes. "Tell me... What can I do? What do you need? I'll do anything..."

Nothing had eased the ache and the fear even for a moment until Jack held him. "You. I... I need you," Ianto confessed quietly. He felt too raw, too exposed, and he hadn't been sure until Jack entered the room whether he would be able to stand those gentle, beautiful hands on his body. It hurt taking pleasure when he knew he should be paying, suffering for the sins he had committed. "Jack... please... when you touch me... I can forget. I need you to touch me."

"Shh..." whispered Jack, caressing Ianto's cheek with soothing fingertips. His kisses were no less gentle and warm, raining down and sprinkling that beautiful, helpless face with tenderness. His heart ached and reached out, desperately wanting to touch and surround Ianto's, and give him the unwavering strength and assurance that Jack felt for him. If the fulfillment of desire was what Ianto needed, then Jack would readily give all that he had, and then some. He was already working to loosen Ianto's tie and collar, opening the other man's shirt and stroking his chest, where he could feel his rapidly beating heart pounding  
against his palm. Passion and fear forced it to skip, and Jack was more determined than ever to make the former Ianto's overriding priority. He wrenched the remainder of his shirt open, tugging both it and jacket off Ianto's shoulders, and hurling them to the  
cell floor. He didn't allow the younger man a chance to react, instead he was swooping down, latching his mouth onto a lush nipple and suckling greedily.

Normally Ianto might've at least made a comment about how he should have hung the shirt up properly, seen to his jacket. He would never leave Jack behind in bed to do such a thing, but noticing it was part of his character, simple as that. Instead he simply clung to Jack, eyes closed tightly as the man stripped him. He needed to forget that any world outside of Jack's arms existed. If he could block out everything but the gorgeous man before him, then, somehow, it would all be alright. When Jack latched onto one nipple, Ianto gasped sharply and finally let his eyes flutter open. The cell was gone in that moment, and he saw only Jack.

Jack closed his teeth around Ianto's pebbled nipple, flicking his tongue out and teasing the hypersensitive flesh. At the same time, his large hands moved across every inch of exposed chest, his fingers playing across Ianto's skin like a master pianist. He could feel the knots of tension dissolving into tremors of pleasure, and Jack soon found himself starving to hear more of the soft gasps issuing from Ianto's beautiful mouth. Dragging his lips across that heaving chest, he began to slither down the length of Ianto's body, kisses bordering on worshiping branding themselves on alabaster skin. He cupped the heavy bulge distending the front of Ianto's trousers, groaning himself when his chin brushed the obstruction of a waistband.

Easing back a fraction, Jack set himself to work, skillfully unbuckling a belt, unclasping and opening a zipper, before resuming his passionate exploration. Ianto's tartan boxers pulsed with life, the outline of his very hard cock throbbing with need. Jack smiled and leaned closer, mouthing the cloth-imprisoned length as he eased the younger man's slacks down quaking legs.

"Jack?" The word was almost hesitant, sounded entirely too tentative to have any place in such a moment. The air was charged with the heat of the moment. Even in a dingy cell, Jack could light up a room. His personality seemed to unfold into the space, illuminating everything with the energy that burned from within him. "Jack... can I..." As soon as Ianto began to speak, he felt almost foolish asking, partly chastised by the knowledge that Jack never really said no to *anything* when it came to sex and partly by a lingering fear that this time would be the one time he did.

"Can I be inside you?" It was a terribly, almost stupidly simple request, but part of the young man couldn't shake the knowledge that if Jack said yes, then maybe it all really was a lie just as he said. If Jack still trusted him that much, then maybe everything was just fine somehow.

Jack paused and glanced up, his eyes soft and tender while his brilliant smile lit up his handsome face. "Yeah? Thought you'd never ask... but, then again, you never have to, do you? You can always take me." Slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Ianto's  
boxers, he shimmied both them and his dress slacks completely down and off the younger man's legs with a masterful touch. The sight of Ianto, so beautifully flushed and wanton with desire, never failed to take Jack's breath away. He straightened and began to strip before the other man, revealing himself to eyes he knew hungered for each and every flash of bare skin.

"Look at that," he said in a low husky voice. "Your tie's all on its lonesome. Why don't we put it to good use, hm?" Completely naked, his huge cock jutting out proudly, Jack knelt down and retrieved Ianto's tie from where it had fluttered to the floor. "Nice... Don't you think it'd look good wrapped around my wrists?" He drew closer, slipping the silk through his fingers. "Would you like that, Ianto? Me... tied to the cot... just for you?"

Ianto's breath caught both at the idea and the sight of Jack moving toward him with the tie draped through his fingers. "Yes..." He felt a flutter of fear. If Jack was tied, things could get out of hand. He could... Ianto reminded himself firmly of the point of the exercise in the first place. //Forget. Trust Jack.// Even when he couldn't trust himself, he knew that he could trust Jack, and the man was looking at him with nothing but desire. "Lie down," he whispered, heart pounding madly in his chest.

As soon as Jack complied, Ianto straddled his waist, sighing at the feeling of his cock sliding into alignment with the other man's. He leaned into the contact, their bodies flush together for a moment as he took the tie from Jack's hand and looped it around his wrists. It took only a moment, and he left the knotting loose enough for escape, just in case. Jack  
would understand, so he didn't bother to explain. "Well, I suppose now I have to decide what to do with you... first."

"Anything you want," Jack encouraged, wriggling beneath Ianto's warm frame. "I'm all yours... helpless... vulnerable... open... to anything." He flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips as he raised himself as far as his bonds allowed and lavished every available inch of flesh he could reach with kisses. Ianto tasted incredibly rich and sweet, and Jack's muscles strained as he struggled to drink his fill of hot flesh.

Submitting himself to Ianto's desires, and letting him set the pace, Jack tamped down his own growing desperation for Ianto to bury himself deep inside his willing body. He shivered from head to toe, loving the friction of their cocks rubbing together, and Jack realized how easily he could come from the sensation alone.

Ianto let out a low, shaky breath against Jack's neck. He could have continued shifting and grinding until they both exploded, but he needed more than that. "Oh, Jack..." He couldn't find the words to tell the man how beautiful he was. He'd never been close to anyone so gorgeous as Jack. It beyond the penetrating blue eyes and adonis-like physique. Jack simply WAS beautiful.

"You are... everything I need." It was a confession too raw and romantic for Ianto to speak its like under normal circumstances. His gaze locked briefly with Jack's, and a silent moment of understanding passed between them. Things would be fine. He nipped his way slowly down the length of the man's muscular body, carefully avoiding his hard, dripping cock in favor of lifting Jack's legs onto his shoulders. "Beautiful all over," he added softly before nipping at one gorgeous cheek.

"Ianto..." Jack knew he was attractive, and had been told so by dozens of people... and things. But hearing it from Ianto meant more to him than a thousand compliments from any other. He felt heat spread out from his chest and rush up his neck, filling his face with warmth. Jack half regretted having his wrists bound, as his hands ached to reach out and caress Ianto's face, arms and chest. Even in the thick, lust-filled haze surrounding them he could sense the change in Ianto; relaxed, his confidence returning. His mere presence and trust was abolishing the monster Ianto believed festered inside him, and Jack sighed softly, his own fear of losing Ianto to something neither of them understood abolished. "I'm yours, Ianto," he whispered, straining against the silk tie. "Yours... always..."

Ianto shivered at the words. Coming from someone who was immortal, "always" meant a bit more than it might from the normal bloke off the street. He also knew that such endearments weren't something Jack tossed around lightly. The man might flirt with anything that moved, but he rarely spoke so sincerely. Feeling more like himself again, Ianto leaned in further and breathed in the musky scent of his partner while his cheeks parted Jack's cheeks to reveal his twitching hole. "No lube in the cells, I'm afraid," he pointed out matter-of-factly before his tongue darted out to taste the entrance, a flicker of sensation for the man before him. The next touch was firmer, more certain as breached the entrance with just the tip of his tongue.

"N-not a problem," stammered Jack, overcome by the intense sensation of Ianto's tongue breaching his tight opening. "Especially when... when... oh, that's... perfect... don't... don't stop..."

Words quickly became lost to him, and all Jack could manage was to submit himself completely to the feelings of pleasure crashing into him like enormous waves of blue on golden sands. He writhed uncontrollably, arching off the cot and offering himself to be feasted upon. His muscles relaxed with years of practiced ease, and Jack's quivering flesh  
opened, accepting more of Ianto's thrashing tongue. He groaned and whimpered, tugging on his silken bonds in an effort to push himself further onto Ianto's sweet mouth.

There was no power on earth, no aphrodisiac so heady, that it could ever quite beat arousing Jack Harkness. Ianto knew he had never seen anything quite so beautiful as Jack needy and begging. Even after all that he'd done, all the *people* that he had done - and heaven knew what else - Ianto reveled in still being able to turn him on. With nothing more than the movement of his tongue, he could make Jack gasp and beg for more. He didn't ever need more power than that. Whatever authority he might lack in his work or  
other areas of life, Ianto was perfectly satisfied with the status quo so long as the benefits in private remained the same.

It was only reluctantly that he finally withdrew altogether. "Enough?" Gently one finger worked its way into the quivering passage of Jack's ass. "I would hate to leave you under-prepared, after all. Wouldn't do not to be thorough..."

His head spinning from desire and pleasure, Jack raised himself up with an almost Herculean effort and arched his eyebrows as he grinned down at the beautiful man between his legs. "More," he encouraged in a tone rough as sandpaper. "Tongue and fingers... works wonders... yeah?"

He let his head fall back with a groan as Ianto's digit wormed itself further inside of him. It never ceased to amaze him how Ianto affected him. Something as simple as a glance, a touch or a kiss could turn him into a quivering mass of need where Ianto was concerned. Many times he'd been on the verge of climaxing from only a little heated contact. And now here he was bound and open, being feasted upon, and forcing his aching cock not to explode with the last shreds of willpower.

"Look what you've done to me, Ianto," he whispered, raising his hips in an effort to draw attention to his drooling erection. "It's all for you... yeah... you know that, don't you?"

Ianto said nothing. He simply smiled and then leaned down again, his tongue pressing into the tight opening along with his finger. He knew. The terror of earlier was forgotten, and Ianto found that he knew. He knew who he was, who Jack was, and that together they could be something more amazing than either of them were separately - no small feat considering the intensity of the being that was Jack Harkness. The young man's free hand rose to curl around the aching erection jutting proudly out before him. //Mine,// he thought with no small amount of pride.

No one could touch him quite like Ianto could. Jack groaned and thrust himself up into the younger man's hand, relishing the dual sensation of having his aching length stroked and his greedy little opening licked. It was almost enough to bring him off, and it was only thanks to a vast amount of willpower that he was able to stem the tide of release. This wasn't about him or his pleasure, after all. It was Ianto. Ianto learning to trust and believe in himself again. He whispered the boy's name, straining against his bonds as he craned his neck to meet Ianto's gaze. His smile lit up his flushed features as dark, seductive eyes blazed with desire. "No one's ever made me feel like this," he whispered. "No one..."

Ianto found that it didn't matter whether the words were true or not. Just hearing Jack gasp them so prettily was more than enough. A surge of something very like love swelled within him, though Ianto doubted he would ever be naive or foolish enough to speak such binding words. They were more likely to repel Jack or scare him away than draw him nearer. Carefully Ianto withdrew his fingers and then his hand from Jack's cock. "You're ready for something a bit more substantial, I should think." The young man managed to keep his tone even despite the desire raging through his body. //God, he's beautiful.// Anyone in their right mind would want Jack Harkness. "Tell me. Tell me what you want, Jack." Hearing the man's breathless pleas was at least as satisfying as seeing the desperation in his dark eyes.

"You... I want you, Ianto," Jack replied, breathless and starving to be taken. "Please, I'm ready... more than ready for you..." He wriggled his hips in anticipation, tossing back his head as his aching length gave a hearty pulse in return. "Bet you can slide right in... that's how much I need it... need you..." Jack arched his brows and flattered Ianto with that dazzling smile of his, more than willing to beg for the younger man to fuck him if that's what Ianto desire. Clenching his muscles with practiced ease, the former Time Agent made his opening twitch, enticing Ianto with the pleasure his body held in store for him. "Do it, Ianto... let me feel you... fuck me hard... make me scream your name..."

Ianto knew it would've taken a far stronger man than he to resist Jack, especially when the man was begging for something he wanted so desperately himself. Fairly shuddering at the very idea of fulfilling both their desires, Ianto moved up the length of Jack's body,  
touching and kissing all along the way. He didn't stop until he captured the man's lips in his own. The taste of Jack danced on his tongue as Ianto slowly began to press inside the man's utterly willing body.

Ianto broke the kiss with a gasp so that he could catch his breath as Jack closed in tightly around him. It was like being trapped in the most wonderful of vices, being willingly crushed and pressed within the confines of his employer's talented body. "Nothing's ever felt so good as you do," he whispered against Jack's ear, the words barely audible even so close.

Toes curling, fingers clawing at his bonds, whimpering, groaning, Jack lost himself in the  
pleasure of Ianto stretching his lecherous opening and sluggishly stroking his anal walls. He contracted himself around Ianto's thick length like a heartbeat, holding him deep inside and caressing him with centuries of practiced ease. His lips aching, he turned his head and sought out Ianto's, thrusting his tongue inside the other man's mouth, devouring him in feverish, starving kisses.

"You're all I want, Ianto," he confessed, panting against his mouth. "You believe that, don't you?" Jack wriggled his hips, urging Ianto for more. "Show me you do... C'mon, Ianto... fuck me... fuck me, please..."

He believed it. He believed every word. He always believed Jack. Sometimes it was difficult, but somehow he always believed every word that came from Jack's lips. Words spoken in the heat of passion were actually more compelling rather than less. The guards that Jack kept erected so carefully around him seemed to erode in such intense moments. His body moved with practiced ease. Every time they were together, Ianto found himself more and more able to tune in to what Jack needed without having to ask. They fit together well. "Gorgeous... you're bloody gorgeous," Ianto breathed against Jack's ear as his cock pulsed in time with the contractions of the man's ass. Jack played him so well, so easily. //Practice truly does make perfect.//

"Not so bad yourself," Jack groaned, his tongue lashing out to swipe at a bead of sweat rolling down Ianto's neck. The salty-sweet taste of him drove the former Time Agent into a frenzy, and soon Jack was nibbling and sucking and branding Ianto's flesh with vivid marks of passion. He squeezed himself around his lover's thick length, thrilling in the shudder of pleasure that wracked the beautiful man ravishing his body.

"You like that?" he whispered, all lust and sin lacing his tone. Jack clamped down around him again, a deep groan erupting from his throat as he held Ianto close to his prostate. Electric tendrils stretched out, striking every nerve in his body and sending Jack spiraling into ecstasy. "Gonna make me cum, aren't you?" he breathed, releasing his grip so that Ianto could continue pounding into him

It was difficult with some lovers to know when you were hitting the mark, whether you wer edoing the proper thing. Ianto rather enjoyed the fact that with Jack, nothing was a mystery. If anything was off course, Jack would simply correct and they would go on. If things were going well... Well, only an idiot wouldn't be able to pick out when Jack Harkness was enjoying himself. Ianto couldn't help but smile against the curve of the man's neck as he drove both of them closer to the edge. No, there was no mistaking Jack enjoying himself, and there was nothing hotter in all the world.

If he had anything to say about it, he would be spending as many nights as possible doing just as Jack suggested. No matter how many times they sent one another plunging over the edge into release, no matter how many games they played or things they tried, it was never anything but wonderful. Ianto hadn't quite managed to pick out whether it was the combination of the two of them or the wonder that was Jack alone, but it satisfied him either way.

Jack was in seventh heaven. Being unable to touch or caress Ianto's fantastic naked body was a terrible drawback, but Ianto had reduced him to a frantic, churning, whimpering mass of sex-hungry nerves, crying out for release, for the stupendous climax he knew was  
coming... coming... almost there. Ianto's cock tormented his prostate with clever, passionate thrusts, pounding the sensitive little nub with his bloated head, until Jack was cawing and groaning helplessly. "Please... please, Ianto... ohhhh please... ohhhh please! Fuck me harder... make me come!" he panted. "Do it... please!"

Ianto was fairly sure that he nodded, though that effort was more or less wasted since he doubted Jack was paying any more attention to subtle gestures than he was himself. The movement told the story as he picked up the pace despite his muscles burning and telling him to slow down. The heat of that burn only added to the sweeter aches that signaled oncoming release. Jack beneath him, desperate, flushed, panting... "Oh, god... close," he breathed against the other man's neck. No man could have withstood such pleasure for long without breaking, and Ianto saw no shame in being unable to step back from the edge. Climax came with blinding pleasure. Somehow through it he still managed to reach a trembling hand between their bodies and clutch at Jack's cock, striking it in desperate, rough rhythm.

Wild with need, Jack knew he was going to come any second, and he groaned roughly as Ianto's skilled fingers worked over his aching length. "Ianto!" he cried, his pelvis shaking frantically, his ass plundered by Ianto's plunging cock, throbbing and swelling within his flaring passage. His body shimmered into convulsions of white-hot bliss, goaded from one level of ecstasy into a higher one by Ianto's continuing, aggressive fucking. "UnnhhmygodIanto!" Jack howled, whiplashed by a ferocious orgasm that wrenched his shuddering frame. It seemed to last for long, shattering minutes - his cock jerking and  
spasming, erupting in thick ribbons of creamy white - until finally Jack could take no more pleasure and collapsed against the mattress, panting and moaning softly.

Only his last lingering shred of common sense kept Ianto from murmuring all the things that the intensity of the moment made him want to say. He wanted to tell Jack how beautiful he was, that he had never felt the same way about anyone before. Ianto was too practical a man to give in to such a desire even in the aftermath, even as he stroked Jack gently through the climax and drew his hand away to taste the sweetness of the man's release. //51st century enhancements indeed,// he thought with a hint of a smile before carefully withdrawing and laying down carefully against Jack on the narrow surface the mattress provided them. His breath left in a soft sigh, and he ventured, "We have to find out what he's done."


End file.
